


Secrets

by diehardfan



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I Ship It, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diehardfan/pseuds/diehardfan
Summary: Grizz has secrets , after everything some of them might come to light. Starts from ep01 , but there are some changes to the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about it , so I had to write it.

 

The play was over and everyone started to clear out of the theater. Everyone except the teenagers who were part of it and some other ones. Me and Clark were waiting for Harry and the rest to come so we can talk and arrange things about the party later at Harry’s.

“Why weren’t you in it? You like these plays “ Clark asked me but I shrugged.

“I like to enjoy them. Acting isn’t my strong suit.” I said and he laughed.

“You’re good at everything” Clark said which made me smile but didn’t comment on it because Harry and Kelly just came and sat down with us. Kelly turned around and said to her friends that the party will start in 30 minutes.

“You need us to bring anything tonight, dude?” Clark asked.

“Whatever’s  good “ Said Harry

That’s when Cassandra came by with her sister and Will and started talking with Harry and Kelly but Clark just gave me some chips not really paying attention until Cassandra said good job everyone.

“Oh, by the way,Cassandra, you were really,really great tonight” I said and smiled at her.

“Thanks, Grizz” She said and walked away. I turned to Clark and he was eyeing me weirdly but I just shrugged.

 

  * the next day -



 

I just packed up my bags and went downstairs.

“Hey , did you take everything? “ My mum asked and kissed my cheek.

“Yeah mum , but I gotta go , Clark’s waiting for me.” I said and took a water bottle and kissed her cheek.  “ Love you mum “

“Have fun baby, love you too and be careful! “ She said as I walked outside to see Clark there already with his bags and a joint in his hand. I got to him and he handed me the joint, quickly taking a drag and we started walking to the church.

“Good morning to you too “ He said and laughed while I handed him back the joint.

Along the way we found Jason and soon we were at the parking lot behind the church . Luke was there waiting for us and because it was early still we sat down and rolled another one passing it around.

When we heard people were getting on the busses we stood up to joint them.

“All right, last one for a week. We don’t wanna start a forest fire.” I said and gave it to Luke.

“Hey,what is that?”  Luke asked and stopped by the side of the church.

“Ugh , Graffiti” Clark said

“Yeah , I know it’s graffiti,man,but when was the last time you guys saw graffiti in this town?” He did had a point.

“About three seconds ago” Clark said with sarcasm.

“It’s the writing on the wall “ I said recognising the words.

“Yeah ,no duh “ Jason says.

“That’s what it’s called. ‘The writing on the wall?’ From the Bible, the Book of Daniel.Mene Mene Tekel Upharsin.” I pointed out and read it to them.

“Why do you always know shit I don’t know?” Clark asked me.

“It’s nonsense” Jason said.

“It’s Hebrew. It means : ‘You’ve been weighed in the balance and found wanting”

“No, it means..someone was definitely fucking high last night” Clark laughed and walked to get to the bus.  

 

  * later at night -



 

After everyone was brought back and no one’s parent answered everyone decided to head home . And that’s what Clark and I were doing. We dropped of Jason by his house a couple of minutes ago .

“It’s too quiet,don’t you think?” Clark asked

“Yeah, it’s weird “ I said but shrugged. “Anyway, good night bro” I said and we did our handshake.

“Sleep tight” Clark said and walked to his house. I went in but all the lights were closed.I checked my brothers room , my parents room but they were both empty.I went to the kitchen to see if my mum left a note on the fridge but nothing.That’s when everyone started texting so I sat down by the staircase with the best signal and started calling both my mum and dad and Alex as well . No one picked up and I started freaking out . I checked the messages and everyone was texting that their families were gone. He saw that someone was talking about meeting up at the church again so he called Clark. 

“Hey, what’s happening? “ I asked as soon as he picked up.

“I don’t know. It’s weird.Wanna go to the meet up to see what’s going on?” He asked and not really knowing what else to do I agreed and met him again outside and started walking to the church. When they approach they saw kind of everyone in their circle of friends.

“Hey ,so who decided that we needed a flash mob?” I asked

“I did” Cassandra spoke up.

“What the fuck, Cassandra?”

“Better than 200 people sending texts.Has anyone been able to reach anyone?”

That’s when Cassandra started a speech and then they were fighting with snapping with Harry but overall everyone decided instead of going home just like Cassandra suggested they planned a party , right there in front of the church.

Someone brought coolers full of beers and alcohol and we were all drinking and chatting around until Jason screamed that the church was open and everyone went nuts.

A while later , me and Clark went outside to pee.

“Once it was so cold,my pee froze on the way down” Clark said while pissing.

“Oh,oh, I wish I’ve been there” I said and laughed . When I was done I stepped back and saw that the Graffiti on the wall was gone.

“It’s gone”

“What?”

“The writing on the wall, it’s gone” I pointed at it and Clark looked up.

“Yeah, of course it is. They’ve cleaned it up.This is West Ham.If it’s ugly,it’s gone.” He said while zipping up. I took my beer and walked by him back to the party and he followed behind. The party was dying up, not many people were there and the sun will soon be up.

“Wanna go home?” I asked Clark and he nodded. We were kind of drunk but hangover the same time from last night but overall exhausted. We mostly walked in silence . “Wanna crash at mine?”

“Why , are you scared?” Clark mocked me but I didn’t really respond nor looked at him so he spoke up again . “Sure. It will be like old times” He said and pushed me a little as to make me stop being awkward.

In all honesty, I was kind of scared. I mean my whole family was missing? Everyone in town was missing? That’s not normal. I unlocked the door and let Clark pass me and we both automatically walked to my room .

“Wanna shower first?” I said while he took of his shoes.

“No, maybe in the morning” He said and started taking of his clothes now. I was just standing there watching. I knew it was creepy but I was unable to stop.

He was now only in his boxers and got under the covers. “You coming?” He asked and patted the bed. I didn’t know what to answer. I mean we did shared a bed in the past but we didn’t slept in the same bed for a solid 4 years or something ,so I thought I was gonna sleep in Alex’s room. “Come on, we said like old times”

“Alright” I said and closed the light and started getting undressed. There was a little bit of light coming from the hallway and it was a little bit cold so I just put on some shirts but without a short and went to the other side of the bed and laid down . I usually sleep on the middle but on my side , so I turned towards the wall , away from Clark and closed my eyes, trying to calm down my heart.

“Goodnight “ I said and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

  * in the morning -



 

I could hear a phone ringing in my dream , and for a second I almost answered hello, but slowly I regained consciousness and realised that it was Clark’s phone. Clark . Who is right now spooning me. I turned slowly my head and sure enough Clark was cuddle up to me , his head on my pillow and I looked down to see his hand over my waist. I didn’t know what to do so I just cleared my throat loudly. He didn’t move.

“Clark , your phone “ I said and kind of moved around which was a bad idea because as soon as I moved , I felt his erection on my ass...Oh my god this is not happening….

“Clark” I said again and pushed his arm away from my waist and that did the trick.

“What? Ok” He said and when he saw our position he moved to his back and reached to the night stand to answer his phone. “Yeah?”

As soon as he was away from me I stood up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door so I can freak out in peace. I know , he was just sleeping . It doesn’t mean anything, it’s morning wood, everyone gets them . I did last night .

Ok , not such a great example but whatever.

“Yo, Grizz. Luke is coming with Harry to pick us up.” He knocked on the door but didn’t opened it.

“Alright, you can shower in my parents room if you want” I said and started the water.

“Nah , I will go to mine to change as well. I’ll be back “ He said and I responded with an okay.

 

  * in the car -



 

Harry was driving , Luke in the passenger seat and me and Clark at the back seats trying to go to the next town to get help .

“Okay so as a rule , the more bizarre a thing seems,the less mysterious it is.Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? “ I turned to Clark trying to make sense.

“You know this shit?” Clark asked Luke .

“No, I don’t know this shit”

“How about Sherlock Holmes?The point is, there’s an explanation for everything. “ I tried again .

“What does that have to do with the Arthur Conan Boyle dude?” Clark asked me.

“It’s Doyle and you’re hopeless” I said and smiled at him.

At that moment we found the forest blocking the road. Harry sped up and went to the other side of town , who leads towards the other city and same as the last exit , the was a dense forest blocking the road and the train tracks under the bridge. What the fuck is going on ?

We called up Cassandra and the few people in our class and soon they were there.

“I mean,there’s only so many options” Gordie said.

“Maybe we’re dreaming..It’s the best option” Allie said back.

“Maybe this is just some elaborate fucking game.Like, someone built an exact replica of our town and just put it in the middle of nowhere , and if we just walk..like,this way or that way or any way,eventually we’ll get back to the .. the real world.” Harry said but everyone just stood there looking at him weird. “I’m not saying it makes any sense”

“There was a smell,and then it went away and it came and the buses came for us.”  Cassandra finally spoke.

“You’re gonna just work this out, Cassandra?Like,some logic problem? I mean , not a flicker of a doubt?” Harry asked her .

“The world doesn’t just turn upside down without a reason.We’re not in some play-within-a-play.Okay?Clever is not the same thing as true.There is a point to everything,there are answers.” That’s what I was saying.

“That’s right.God doesn’t just play games with people for fun.” Helena said but I wanted to kind of disagree but didn’t comment on it.

“All right,look, Grizz and I will get a group together and we’ll go hike out here through the woods,okay?Like a search party” Luke said .

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“Do you think it’s safe? “ Cassandra asked me.

“Yeah, sure” I said not really thinking about it. I mean I was in the scouts and we did camped around New Ham a lot and it was fine.

“Grizz knows what he’s doing.And if there’s people out there , we gotta find them right?You know to get help” Luke said again and that’s when Harry started saying he will leave and everyone started arguing.  

Then Campbell send the picture and all hell broke loose.

“Let’s go” Clark said and me, Luke and Helena followed him and soon we were at his house.Allie texted that everyone was going crazy at the supermarkets but we weren’t really in the mood. Clark opened a bottle of vodka and passed it around while Luke started talking about the search party. We agreed that we will leave tomorrow and that we should get ready.

We waisted time , talking and drinking unitl Helena and Luke left to go home and there was me and Clark alone. Which without really realising it , we weren’t alone since the morning , and now that I think about the morning, it feels awkward.

“Alright, I’m out” I said and stood up from the floor.

“Where are you going? “

“Home”

“No,sleep here” Clark said while standing up and walking towards the stairs.

“Why?” I asked not really wanting to sound like I wanted badly to sleep with him again. He made me feel safe. There’s nothing wrong with that , but it’s not like I’m gonna tell him that. “What about Gwen? You haven’t been with her all day today“

“Gwen’s with her friends. She doesn’t need me right now.” He said and shrugged. “Come on , I enjoyed it.” He said and smiled at me before disappearing upstairs. So he left it up to me to decide whether I should go up or go home.

The pros are I will sleep next to Clark and feel safe

The cons are I will sleep next to Clark and he will find out about me being gay or worse. My other secret.

I choose the pros . Fuck the possibility , I might have to tell them soon anyway. If we are really cut out of the world , I choose to feel safety and I won’t be able to hide it more longer anyway . Oh shit, I have to go to the pharmacy. I walked upstairs quickly and to Clark’s room who was getting undressed.

“Hey , I will go by my house to pack up and I will come back okay?I’m not ditching. “ I said , wanting to make him understand that I’m not leaving him hanging after he was there for me. I wanted him to know that I accepted his offer.

“Sure. I’ll be here” He laid down and opened his phone.

At that I left and started running towards the small pharmacy right down the street of our houses , the one that my mum buys me my pills.No one was around thankfully so I checked the door , the windows but nothing was open. I went around the back and found a rock and smashed the window. I’m sorry ,Mrs.Holland . If we ever see each other again I will pay for the damages.

I went inside , but didn’t opened any lights as to not give away myself and with my phone’s flashlight I searched around the pharmacy and found the scent blockers and Oh my god thank you , the heat blockers. I took a bag for babies that were at the front and took every single box that was on the shelf and found some boxes by the back in a storage.

I took some other much needed medicine, that will sure come in handy and soon with two full baby bags and a box I run back home . I might need to go search the other pharmacys as well because even though I took so many boxes, they will probably only last me 3 months max. I needed more time.

I quickly hid them in my room and took my heat night pill and pack my bag quickly. I took the pills out and put some in my ‘spot’ , a cup of mints so no one will see the packages and took a 2 minute shower and sprinted over Clark’s house.

I left my bag downstairs by the door and went upstairs. The lights were out but I Clark was still up .

“Took you long enough” He said and switched off his phone.

“Sorry , couldn’t find my things” I said and took off my shoes and laid down on the bed under the covers.

“Do you believe that you will find anyone out there?” He asked and turned on his side looking at my face but I kept my gaze towards the ceiling.

“I’m hoping to “

“You will be careful, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” He said and closed his eyes. “Good night, Grizz”

“Goodnight , Clark” I said and closed my eyes as well . It took me a while to calm my heart and have it beat at a normal heart rate but nevertheless I slept feeling safe and contend

 

  * Next Day -



 

We already started our way out, in our group was Me , Luke , Gwen , Emily , Bean and another guy who I had never seen in my life.

“Okay , so five days worth of food, and that should be enough to get us past Greenwich,Stamford and all the way up to New Haven.” I said and we kept on walking for a couple of hours , but all around us was dense forest so we decided to stop and eat something before continuing.

We were all standing in a circle and eating cookies.

“Alright, here you go. I’m Dr.J “ Luke said and threw the cookies at me.

“Oh, nice toss” Emily said to him.

“Thank you”

“Who’s got the peanut butter?” Gwen asked .

“I don’t see it anywhere” I told her.

“Is it still in the pack? “Emily asked.

“I’ll get it “ Luke went to stand up.

“No, I’ll get it” Emily said and stood up faster and walked to the bags.Luke threw me a rock but he missed and we laughed.

“Ow. Fuck.What the fuck? Fuck!” Emily shouted

“What just happened?”

“Fucking bit me!” She said and Luke went to get her.

“Hey , clear the area. Would you lie her down?Careful!” I said and threw the bag further away.

“Ow.shit shit shit” Emily kept saying “Fuck,fuck,fuck”

“Allright , just lie her down. Okay now get back “ I told Luke . “Just get back ,get back”

“Shit’s killing me.Fucking shit it hurts so much.” She kept saying.

“Let’s try...Hey ,I’m gonna try to calm you down.All right?You wanna slow your heart rate down.So deep breaths..Yeah one more..Tha’ts good, okay.So, squeeze my hand.Big squeeze.Think we can get some packs? Put it beneath the back of her head, we want her heart about it...Just slow down.Okay, big squeeze.Oh yeah, that’s a good- that’s a good bite.”

“Is it supposed to hurt this much?” She asked me.

“Only if you’re lucky” Luke said to her, trying to cheer her up. I found something to tie it around her leg to cut of any venom while Luke kept talking to her. “Don’t worry,Grizz knows what he’s doing,all right? It’s all right, squeeze. You okay?”

“Yeah” Emily said.

“Everybody else all right? You guys good?”

“Mouth is tingling.Mouth is tingling.It’s weird “ Emily said which made me stop examining the bite. Shit !!!

“Please help me” Emily gasped , out of breath.

“It’s okay .. .Grizz “ Luke said and looked at me but I couldn’t do anything.

“I can’t….Mom?”Emily said again while we were all around her. Then Luke stood up and nugded me and we went a little bit further away from Emily and the others.

“Hey..We’re in Connecticut, man.What the fuck? There’s no fucking cobras here.”

“It’s not venom.She’s allergic.Listen , if this were yesterday, if we were home...but we’re three hours from anywhere.And I have no idea what to do “ I said and let the tears fall.

“Fuck.What - what the fuck does that mean?” Luke asked me.

“Her body’s shutting down,she’s suffocating”

“What...I made her do it, dude.”

“You should tell everybody, so they’re prepared” I told him while looking at Emily .

“What the fuck does that mean?Are you giving up,Grizz?” He asked me getting angry. He is an Alpha after all .

“Luke, we are so fucking in over our heads here.”

“Jesus fucking christ man”

“Hey,hey I don’t think she is breathing. I don’t think ..” Gwen started panicking.

Then they tried to do mouth to mouth while panicking and then pumping her chest but I did nothing, because I knew . Emily was going to die and we could do nothing to stop it.

“We need to decide whether to bury her here or take her home.The rest is out of our hands.” I told them.

“No,no ..fuck that.No, we can do this.Come on.No.No.No” Luke kept saying and kept doing CPR.

After a couple of minutes everyone stopped , after realising that she was already dead. So we decided to carry her back home and we started walking towards New Ham. Everyone kept walking silently , Luke carrying Emily bride style.

It got dark pretty soon but no one wanted to stop.

“Need me to take her for a while?” I asked Luke.

“No, I’m all right.”

“Hey, Luke I keep thinking about..the writing on the wall from before we left.That it meant something”

“Like a message? A sign from God? On a church wall? “

“I don’t know..Yeah,maybe”

“Cause that’s exactly how God would do it.He’s a tagger.” He said while I took my phone out feeling it vibrating.

“I just got a bar of reception. We should be getting close.”

“shit.Text Helena.Just tell her to spread the word,and have everybody meets us at the church.Don’t say why.We don’t need more panic.” He said and I did just that and every thing was quiet once again.

When we finally reached the town we went straight to the church and when we opened the doors some people were ready to leave but when they saw us everyone stepped back.

“Someone clear that table” Luke said and everyone went to do that. When it was clean he laid her down.

“She died from a snake bite.Her whole body just shut down.We did everything we could but we couldn’t save her.” Luke explained . Everyone was shocked .

“So we’re gonna bury her tomorrow.Before it starts to smell.So I’m gonna need a couple of guys. Clark?”

“Yeah no problem.” He said and touched my hand.

“There’s nothing out there,guys.Just a whole bunch of..just woods that go on forever.We’re all alone.This isn’t our home.” Luke said

Everyone then approached her body and whispered their prayers and goodbyes but I couldn’t take it anymore. I picked up my bag and started leaving .

When I turned back I saw Clark hugging Gwen and walking behind me , and that made my heart break even more but I just kept walking home. Once there , not really knowing if Clark was behind me or he went to Gwen’s , I left the bag downstairs and walked straight to the shower.

The water was hot and I just sat on the ground, letting the water run over me, mixing with my tears. I was in there for a long time , the water turned cold . I went to my room , put on some pants on and just laid under the covers . I wasn’t comfortable so I got up and went to my mum’s room. When I was younger and I couldn’t sleep she went out and bought me a thick wool blanket. It’s heavy and it helps for omegas, it’s a security blanket overall and I was embarrassed at first , but my mum promised me that it’s their secret.

I didn’t needed that blanket for years.

I found it in its hiding spot and took it to bedroom and laying on top of my covers. Once under the covers I felt slightly better.

While sleeping, I heard the door from downstairs opening but didn’t really thought it was true,thinking I was dreaming but then I felt someone laying down to the bed and hugging me from behind which startled me . 

I tried to get out of the bed but strong arms were around me -stopping me- and Clark’s voice followed.

“Hey , it’s just me” He said very close to my ear. “Go back to sleep” He told me and he played for a while with my hair and soon I drifted back to sleep.

 

  * the next morning -



I woke up from the sun hitting me in the face.Clark was there again, pressed up on my back sleeping. I wanted to groan and pushed him back but I did nothing. 

“Good morning” He said , which made me jump. I thought he was asleep.

“Morning” I said but didn’t move . I have no idea what to do right now.

“Man, you smell incredible. Why is that?” Clark said and pressed his nose close to my neck and inhaled.

At that I pushed him back and got up.  

“We have to go” I said and walked to my bathroom slamming the door behind me. Shit

After brushing my teeth I took out my pills and took them , hiding them back and walked out and saw that Clark was already dressed sitting on my bed. I went to my closet and put on some clothes.

“What’s this?” He asked while touching the blanket.

“Nothing” I said fast and walked out of the room and downstairs.

“You know, my sister had one just like that one” He said which alarmed me because his younger sister was an omega . He might be piecing things out but I can’t have him to know. Not so soon at least.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Me , Gwen and Luke went to Emily’s grave.We were sitting at the bench while Luke went to put down the flowers that we found on the grave. It has been 10 days. Long long 10 days.

After that we went back home , Clark wasn’t at mine .. He hadn’t spend the night for a couple of days now, not like I told him something or whatever. He must be at Gwen’s because I didn’t see any lights at his house.

I went around the house, cleaned a bit , took out a map that had all the pharmacys on them and everything and tried to think of a plan to raid them when I got a text from Luke to meet at the field at the high school . I got dressed and went there to find Clark , Jason and Luke already there playing football while drinking at the same time.

I took a beer and played with them like all times.After a few beers and time, Luke threw the ball at Jason who was taking a sip and hit him in the chest.

“Missed” Clark shouted.

“You guys,maybe we’re dead.You know? And this is,like Heaven.” Luke said out of nowhere.

“Could be hell” Jason snapped back.

“Optimist!” I told him .

“Whatever.It’s not the worst kind of Hell.”

“Yeah, it’s like first circle.Maybe second.Thing is, we don’t really know the parameters,right?Like,have we been moved? Or has everyone else been moved? Does the world exist somewhere else, or is this Earth? I mean,we’re guessing in the dark here.” I explained to them .

“Whoa.My head fucking hurts now.” Clark said and sat down. 

“It’s just your hungover,Clark.” Luke said.

“Hair of the dog,bro”  Jason went and gave the bottle to Clark who happily accepted it.

“Hey, maybe we’re in the Matrix.”

“Or Narnia”  Jason added.

“Nope.No talking animals.Although, I’ve been trying to walk through my closet just in case.See what’s on the other side.” Clark pointed out.

“We’re the other side.” Jason said and took back the bottle.

“Shit.” Clark said and Luke repeated.

“Shit” 

“Hey..Hey guys.Saint Anselms.Come on. Saint Anselms,remember?” Jason said took the ball and stood up.

“Saint Anselms.” Luke said and raised his beer bottle.

“The greatest..Get up.Get up.” He said and lifted both me and Clark up and then Luke. “ The greatest comeback in the history of ever. Line up”

“That’s right” Luke said and drank his beer and dropped it. “Down six,last play of the game. Line up.”

“I got you, line up” Clark said and we three scrunch down while Luke was behind us.

“Set,hug” Luke said and Jason threw him the ball.

Then we started running , executing the game just like it had played and then celebrating.

“Come on,this is serious guys.” Jason said while helping Clark get up. “24-23.The score that’ll never be forgotten.Champions.We are champions and nothing can take that away,ever.Come on” He said and helped me up..”Take us out.”

I walked to them , forming a circle and lifted our hand up.

“Alright.Alright.Centurions on three.Ready?Centurions on me!Centurions on three! One,Two,Three. Centurions.” We all yelled. It felt good.

“By the way guys, Helena is talking at the church , like a service and she told me to ask you if you wanna go. I will, wanna come?” Luke asked us.

“Really?” Jason asked sounding not so excited.

“Yeah, we can go” I said and went to clean up the bottles .

“Fuck it lets go” Clark said and came to help me and we soon were at the church , silently going inside , because Helena already started the service. We stood at the back not really wanting to interrupt . When she saw Luke ,she smiled and continued talking.

Helena was good . She was a very nice person , good beta for Luke. They are kind of mates but they didn’t bond just yet. Helena is traditional after all and good for them . They found their one. 

After it was over, Harry texted us to play fugitive . I wasn’t really feeling it but Clark and Jason wanted to play badly so I just went along with it. We were gathered and Harry was speaking but I wasn’t really paying attention, looking around to find Clark who disappeared. That’s when I spotted Elle.

“Hey,you, uh playing?”

“No..No, I don’t think so.” She shook her head.

“Why not?”

“I’m not really in the mood for games.”

“Yeah.Well, um..Everyone’s scared you know.This makes it better,temporarily.”

“I was the kid that cried on the first day of school, like every year.So it takes me a little while longer to get used to things.” I really didn’t know what to say so I just nodded…”I keep thinking that God’s punishing me.”

“Why do you think it’s about you?”

“I don’t know , I just do”

“There’s this line from a play I like.It goes - I don’t think God punishes people for specific things,I think He punishes them in general for no reason -. That’s life, right? We make the most of it.” She didn’t really know what to answer back but she nodded and that’s when Clark pulled up with a police car interrupting us.

“Some entrance,bro” Jason told him.

“What do you think?Keys were inside.Who knew?” He said and then Harry started saying about starting the game , the fugitives already on the run.

“Grizz, you’re with me” Clark said and opened the passenger door to the cop car.

“Bro, not take me” Jason protested but I already got in. And the game started.

We were playing for quite some time when out of nowhere Allie jumped in front of the car and Clark slammed the brakes.

“Oh my god” I said and unbuckled my seat belt and got out, Clark as well.

“Oh,shit man.. I didn’t see her” He said to Harry who was already by her side. But Allie started laughing.

“My heart is beating so fast.” She said and sat up.

“Jesus” Harry said .

“What are you doing? We have fugitives to catch!” She said and started running again towards the house.

“No , I’m done. Take me home” I told Clark and went and sat in the car . He followed and got inside but didn’t start driving.

“No , come on man. There is a party afterwards to Harry’s place. “

“No, we almost killed Allie right now, Clark. I don’t want to go to some fucking party!”

“She didn’t mind and she is obviously going! Do me a favor. Do you want to stay home by yourself again? “

“I don’t mind” I snapped back.

“No , we are going” He said and drove to Harry’s.

Everyone went back there and soon there was a pool party going on. Music,drinks and many many couples kissing and hugging. Including Clark with Gwen . I couldn’t really stand to watch so as I was talking with Bean, I told her to go inside to search for something to eat and camped out in the kitchen thankfully because some time later it started raining and everyone came inside.

The lights kept flickering but it could just be the storm.

“Hey,what happens when they go out for good?Who fixes them?I’m serious. Who turns them back on?” Gwen asked . Gwen was a beta. A clever, beautiful beta who I don’t hate , at all , but the fact that she is together with Clark bugs me. Who wouldn’t dislike the person who is in a relationship with the one you like? Right?

“Maybe they never go back on.” I answered her sternly.

“Hey,you got any flashlights?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know.Maybe somewhere.Well, Iphone ones.” Harry said.

“Battery’s never gonna last.” Jason pointed out.

“Alright,expedition to the hardware store for flashlights.Who’s in?” Clark asked and then the lights went out again.

“Oh,shit.” Gwen said again.

“We should go home.Before it gets really bad out there,before the streetlights go out.” Bean said and I kept nodding. Good idea.

“Well, you can all stay here.If you want.” Harry said but then the lights came back out and everyone let out a breath.

“Well, I’m going home” Helena said and Bean also got up to leave and soon everyone was walking out.

“Come on , let’s go to the store.” Luke said and the four of us got inside Jason’s car and drove to it to find it packed with people and no flashlights.

“Hey hey, hold up!You gotta give us some” Clark told them.

“Get your own.”

“Dude, you can share” Jason said .

“You can eat my asshole,Jason” The kid said and Jason grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out of the store. That’s where everyone started fighting and punching each other. I walked outside, and saw that Clark also started fighting and by accident I stumbled on someone and they punched me.

Shit it hurts. 

I took my jaw in my hand, feeling my busted lip but I didn’t punch back , I just walked as far away as I could from everyone and just sat down in the rain watching it happen. 

Then someone put a fire inside Jason’s car and it was too much , too many people fighting so I just run home. 

I was soaked , from head to toe so went I went home I got rid of my clothes and run to the shower. There wasn’t much hot water but it was enough to restore my heat and then I quickly dried of and wore my winter pajamas and got under my blanket. I didn’t even looked at my lip, not really caring. 

I was just laying there, I couldn’t really sleep so I got up and went downstairs to make some tea. I made it and sat down on my sofa , watching outside the rain. 

My tea was already cold , when I saw someone running in the rain and heading straight towards my house.When he was closer I could see that it was just Clark . 

Clark who barged inside my house . like a wet dog and looking around.He didn’t see me and he went to go upstairs but I stopped him by coughing. He went to the light switch and opened the light in the living room .

I quickly closed my eyes and blinked many times from the invasion of the bright light and when I properly opened my eyes , Clark was in my face.

“You’re hurt” He said and touched my lip to examine it. 

“So are you” I took notice of his black eye. He ignored me and he walked towards the freeze , taking out some ice and putting some in a towel . He walked back and pressed it slightly on my lip but I quickly took it from his hands.

“You know, I was worried when I couldn’t find you.”I didn’t comment , I just shrugged.

He stood up and went upstairs  and I followed a couple of seconds later. When I was at the top of the stairs the bathroom door was open and saw he was naked , so I looked down at his butt but when I looked back up he was watching me from the mirror so I quickly went to my room and laid under the covers. Ready for this day to end.

But fate had other plans. Clark walked inside and laid on the other side of the bed and without saying anything he pressed at my back and put his nose in my hair again.

“You smell great again “ He said and moaned.

“Clark,don’t” I said but I didn’t move.

“I don’t know what’s happening but my mum used to tell me that omegas , when they are in distress or anxious or even scared they send out a bittersweet smell , that makes every Alpha who is near weak on their knees. But that’s not it, is it? “ Clark asked while inhaling again and hugging me.

I couldn’t talk , tears threatening to spill so I just took my blanket and walked to Alex’s room and got in bed. I missed my brothers smell. Thankfully Clark didn’t came after me.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The next day when I woke up , Clark was gone. My room was empty and when I checked my phone there were no messages from him or the guys but I had a message from Kelly.

It was a chain with Kelly and Gwen. We were the head planners in the committee for prom and she told us that prom was happening , after talking with the girls , they agreed to host prom so we could find a place .

Then Gwen had already answered that she thinks she knows just the right place and to meet her at the middle school basketball court in an hour. So I showered , took my pills, made breakfast and a cup of coffee, spied a bit on Clark’s house but I couldn’t see movement inside and soon it was time to leave.

It didn’t take me long to get there but I was the last one.

“Hey ,let’s go inside” Gwen said and opened the doors and we followed. Once inside we saw that there was ready a party planned, even the napkins all ready. There was a poster which said -Congratulations Bobby Aronson- and there was a kid with braces smiling on it.

“I taught him how to swim. He was the son of my mom’s medical partner... “ Gwen started saying “Uh, the bar is fully stocked,and there’s a cake in the fridge.It’s seen better days, but could make a nice centerpiece.”

“Ah, yes . The traditional blue and silver prom cake.” Kelly commented.

“So,out of this world?How did they know?” I asked them and they laughed.

We made arrangements saying that we could just host it here, it’s the best option and that we should make a poster and host it in a couple of days.

After that I had nothing to do , so I just went home and sulked. None of the guys were talking about meeting up , probably they were with their girlfriends.

Clark didn’t spend the night here . It’s for the better.

 

  * next  day -



 

When I woke up ,I didn’t have anything to do so I just stayed in bed reading until I got a text message from our group saying to meet up to work out at the football field again. So I got up , took a shower , put on my shorts and a hoodie and walked out. I was the second one to arrive, Luke already there and then Clark and Jason. I didn’t really talked to Clark, he didn’t either but thank God the others didn’t noticed. We worked out a bit, did some running with Luke but soon after we were exhausted so we laid down the bars and just stayed there watching the sky.

“I’ve been thinking.What if we , like.. didn’t take stuff? Like food or whatever.Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,right?Sharing? It could be like...socialism. There’s no I in team,right?” Jason sat and sat up a little. At the last one Clark lifted his head as well. “What?”

“Erika gave you that talk?” He asked him and Jason laid back down.

“No”

“Oh, really?Cause Gwen said that exact shit to me last night..Lukey?” Clark said and turned to Luke. So he was at Gwen’s last night… which is fine. It’s okay.

“Well,it’s not like it worked in China.Socialism.”

“It kinda worked.Everything’s made in China.” Jason said.

“Yeah.China’s a poor example.The party took complete priority over the workers.In reality,we’ve never seen a true socialist state.” I pointed out .

“Maybe all the Chinese women said they wouldn’t put out unless all the men got on board.” Clark said which made me want to punch him.

“Gwen said that, too?” Jason asked. Well that’s why then..

“Well..socialism it is.” Luke said. “There’s going to be a meeting. Helena told me.Cassandra wants to speak to us.”

“Well , we might as well go” Jason said and stood up and then Luke and Clark.

Clark put out his hand for me to take to get up , but I didn’t take it and he just shook his head. We walked without saying anything to the church and there I saw Bean and said hi and we all sat down .

Cassandra started with her speech and at the end she asked us to raise our hands if we agree. We didn’t raised them but then Helena turned and looked at Luke like weird so we raised them.No one wanted to mess with Helena.

  * Change of pov . Clark - 



  
  


Me and Luke were outside of a supermarket , guarding it. Grizz was with Jason at the other one. 

“Hey,man. Food comes from the cafeteria now.No exceptions.” Luke stood up.

“Come on,you have the key.Just let me in.” Eggles said.

“Rules are rules,dude.”

“I just want a Gatorade.”

“Whatever you want, you can find in the cafeteria.”

“They only have yellow.”

“Some people like yellow “ I pointed out. At that he started to walk away. “Well, have a great day , Eggles. Bye” I waved at him and Luke sat down.

“Man, I wanted to talk to you.” I turned to Luke.

“About what?”

“Have you ever dated an omega? “

“No, not really,why? Gwen is a beta isn’t she?”

“Yeah,it’s not about her. I was just wondering if you know about their scent.”

“There are not that many omegas,man.And as far as I can remember, from school, their scent is like their tool? Their smell changes as their feelings change, something like that.Don’t you know? Your sister was an omega.”

“Right , right. That’s what I knew. Do you think someone who might be hiding their status?”

“What? What kind of question is that?”

“Nothing never mind.”

“Do you think there’s an unmated omega among us? Who is hiding?” He asked me serious now , because unmated omegas were a kind of a big deal. People fight over them.

“I’m not sure.” I told him. “Look, never mind. I’m sure it’s nothing”

 

  * At prom . Grizz -



  
  


I was from the first ones to come to prom , having nothing to do so I just kept drinking and drinking until I got tipsy enough and started dancing with anyone who was near me. Bean’s music wasn’t that bad. 

At some point even, she played our song , and we did our little dance in the middle of the dancefloor with the guys which was fun.

After that we were gathered at a table , playing drinking games.

Right now I was downing a beer can , way faster than Clark.

“You’re not done?” Luke asked.

“I swear, one of these days I’m gonna beat you” Clark told me but I winced at the amount of alcohol. Man was I drunk as fuck.

“If you’re fucking lucky.Grizz is a beast.Here you go, my friend.” Luke told him and handed me my prize, a small disco ball.

“Grizz,Grizz,Grizz!” They kept chanting but all I could think to do was hug them . So I did just that . I hugged Clark , thinking to not hold him for long but my mouth was miles ahead of my mind.

“I love you,man” I told him and let go. “Come on.” I turned to Luke and hugged him too. “ I love you,too”

“I love you,too man” Luke said and patted me on the back while I moved to Jason.

“I love you,too” I told him while he kept laughing. I hugged them all now sideways and just let my heart do the talking.

“Hey, listen. I love you guys, I really do.But I was gonna say goodbye to all of you.After graduation, I never planned to see any of you ever again.”  I told them and then left them there and went to the bathroom to throw up.

“Right”I heard Clark saying , sounding pissed.

“Is he serious?” That was Luke but I couldn’t hear anything else.

After throwing up , I was back at it, drinking , dancing ,pretending to having fun. But then there were the slow dances. I saw in the dancefloor, Gwen pushing Clark to dance , making him want to throw up again, and then the cutest couple , Helena and Luke, and oh my , Helena is being bad.

I took my drink from the bar and looked around , seeing Sam , sitting alone at a table so I went and sat next to him . Sam is the only Beta guy I know who is gay. So , what ?  

It made me nervous after all . Not knowing what to say , so I just smiled at him and he took pity in me and spoke to me.

“So, how do you like prom? “

“What?” I asked , like the idiot I am , because I couldn’t hear anything except my heart beating so fast and loud. Maybe I had too much to drink.

“I’m sorry , I don’t speak very well.How do you like prom?” He asked me again,while signing at the same time.

“Oh,no.You speak fine.It’s the .. The music’s really loud” I said and pointed at the ceiling for some reason. He just nodded but didn’t said anything so I panicked. I signed the only word I knew in sign language. Bullshit.

He laughed and whispered , what?

“It’s the only sign that I know” I told him and yet he nodded but didn’t say anything. This sucks.

“Hey, you think you could teach me something else?” I asked him and scooted closer. He nodded after smiling and signed something.

“What does that mean?”

“I hated high school” He told me.I scoffed and nodded , cause like ? Same.

Then Bean stopped the music and Kelly took the mic.

“Hi.Can everyone hear me? I..I guess so.Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming..This hasn’t been exactly been.. a normal week.But I think we should be proud of what we’ve pulled off.What Cassandra has pulled off.To the prom committee , Gwen and Grizz , for organizing. “ At that I stood up and cheered. “To Bobby Aronson for letting us ruin your bar mitzvah! I mean, that’s what we all thought prom would be,right? A bar mitzvah. Prom was supposed to be how we say goodbye. I mean that’s what it would’ve been.It’s funny, because we are saying goodbye.Just not to each other.Saying goodbye to everything else, to our old lives.Our childhood.And it’s not just disappearing, slowly ..  receding into some distance where we can still see it.It’s just ..gone.” Kelly finished , leaving everyone standing below feeling as miserable as ever. Then Gwen went up to her and took the mic.

“We’re gonna keep playing music.No one needs to leave just yet.” Gwen said and Bean started the music up again.

I was just standing there,a little bit shocked but mostly feeling like I need another drink. Or ten more. So I started doing shots when Clark came up to me.

“I think you had enough.” He said and took my glass away.

“I think not” I said and tried to take it back but to no avail.

“Come on , I’m taking you home”

“No, I don’t wanna go just yet.”

“Everyone else is going “ At that I scoffed and turned around , which yeah , okay he was telling the truth , it was mostly empty.

“I have to help” I told him and picked up a bottle of wine.

“Gwen says you can go home. You’re drunk!” He pointed out and I rolled my eyes while taking a sip out of the bottle. “Grizz,for fucks sake!”

“Just go back to Gwen. I will get home by myself.” I told him and started walking towards the exit.

“Like hell you can, you can’t even really walk straight.” He said and took my shoulders, helping me not to hid the side door. I lifted the bottle again to my lips and gulbed some down until Clark roughly took it from my hands and threw it in the bushes. I heard it break. He still had his hand on my shoulder so I tried to shake it off, which resulted to me almost hiding the pavement. Clark took me and after that he didn’t really let me go.

“How much did you drink ? “ He asked in the middle of the distance, getting breathless as he was carrying all of my weight now.

“I didn’t “ I whispered which made my lips tingle and I laughed. At that , my stomach compulsed and I had to.. oh god .” I have to. - I need to throw up “ I said and soon I was vomiting in the middle of the sidewalk . Clark cursed and tried to support my weight and hold my hear back at the same time but not really succeding.

After some dry heaving , he picked me up and carried me bridal style all the way to my house.

“You’re gonna be the death of me “ He whispered and tried to open the door but he couldn’t. So he set me down , on my porch sofa and told me he would be right back.

I didn’t even noticed how much time passed and here he is again picking me up and carrying me all the way up the stairs and into my bathroom.

“Will you vomit again?” He asked me , trying to hold me up , searching my eyes. I nodded and he cursed again.

 

  * Clarks pov - 



 

He said he will be sick again . Fuck !  I looked around , and took a towel , putting water on it and rubbed it in his face, to wake him up a bit but it didn’t do much so I sat him on the ground by the toilet. I found his elastic band on his wrist and tied up as best as I could his hair and guided his head at the toilet seat. 

“Okay, now vomit” I told him but he just groaned. I rubbed his back a bit but then I walked downstairs to close the front door and take some aspirin and water . I left those by the night stand and searched in his closet for some pajamas . While searching I heard him throwing up , so I just picked whatever I could find and threw them on the bed and run to the bathroom to see him sitting there, eyes closed but crying.

“I got you” I went and picked him up to sat him on the bed. Then I started taking out his shoes , socks, and then the sweat pants he put on at prom and his formal pants. I unbuttoned his shirt and lifted the undershirt up his arms, and now he was just in his underwear.

“Do you want to shower?” I asked him but he shook his head. He went to lay back but I got him to sit up again . “Wait ,wait” I said ,trying to keep him up and put on his pajamas.  It was kind of hot out so I ditched the shirt . He won’t go cold, he has his wool blanket on top of his covers again . I picked up his aspirin and glass of water and pressed it on his mouth . He wasn’t really coherent but he did swallowed which was good,so after that I just let him lay down. I pulled the covers back and covered him .

I took later my clothes and laid down next to him , hugging him again close. I don’t know why this is happening ,but he smells amazing once again.Even after drinks,dancing and vomiting he smells fantastic. I haven’t smelled anything more beautiful or aromatic in my life and it stresses me out.

Grizz said he is a beta. Everyone knows he is a Beta.

But why does he have an omega blanket ? Okay it’s not an omega blanket, but my mum got it for my sister and I remember her saying that , the weight of it will make omegas feel safe. But Alright, he just might like the blanket but his smell? How does someone -especially betas-  who don’t really smell like something , smell so amazing?

Since this started, since us being trapped here , he smells great. It might be because he is an omega and he is distress. I mean who isn’t ? But omegas who aren’t mated , they sent signals with their smells, like waves of aroma, so someone will protect them, particularly alphas because Betas don’t smell but they don’t really catch up on omega’s smells. 

If Grizz is an omega, whom I think is , he must be under a lot of stress right now, feeling so alone even though Grizz is the most calm person I know. Maybe that’s why he was acting out.

There are two ways  to find out someone’s secondary gender if they are  unconscious. The most easy one is checking their private parts , and the second one is to check their blood or DNA .

“Are you an omega?” I whispered to Grizz’s neck , not really waiting for an answer. I didn’t get one , but then Grizz’s shoulders started shaking,as if he was crying again. It was all I really needed so I hugged him closer .

“It will be okay “ I told him and kissed his neck. After a while he finally stilled and his breathing even out. I drifted off to sleep soon enough .

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  * Grizzs pov - 



 

The next morning , I woke up due to my phone buzzing,all the time and Clark’s ringtone ringing. I had a huge migraine so no way I was getting up. 

That’s when Clark woke up. I pretended to be asleep so he reached to get his phone and read through his text messages.

“Fuck me..”He whispered . “Grizz? Grizz? Wake up” He said and shook me gently. I played it off annoyed but opened one eye to see him above me.

“Someone shot Cassandra!” He said and at that my face fell.I quickly got up and took my phone to check the messages and yeap. Someone shot Cassandra last night.

“What the fuck” I said and tears started gathering in my eyes.”Why?Who?” I asked no one but Clark came and hugged me to his chest.

“No one knows. Luke said that he,Jason and Gordie took the body to the school, Gordie wanted to examine it for some reason , and he told us to go help dig a grave again. He told me to go now . Are you okay? “ He pulled back a bit and looked me in the eyes.

“Yeah, let’s go” I said not really processing things..

“You can sit this out.You were pretty wasted last night. Do you remember anything?”  He asked me while I looked around to get some clothes on me. I shook my head and put on a school hodie and my shoes.

“Whoa,man. You’re still in your pajamas” He said quickly to stop me from putting the left shoe.

“Oh.” I said and took it off and quickly taking some sweatpants that were on the floor and went to the bathroom to change.

 

  * at the church - 



 

Right now,Clark and Jason was in the hole digging up while me and Luke were taking a break.

“Guys, it’s all uneven. Grizz !” Luke pointed out.

“We gotta smooth out the sides, guys!” I said what Luke wanted me to say.

Clark groans and gets out of the hole. “How hard is it to dig a hole?” 

“I don’t know.But it’s not something I want to get good at” I told him and me and Luke now went inside while the guys took a break.

After that we went home to change and clean up before going to the church for the ceremony. While there, everyone was quiet, not really knowing what to say. It was a bit of a shock. Someone killing someone.

Allie got up to talk, she broke down and asked why would anyone do this.Thankfully Will went by her side, hugging her as we took the sheet with the body and walked outside to the grave. We lowered her to the ground , Helena said a prayer .

Soon everyone started clearing out. Allie,Will and Gordie stayed a bit longer, saying their goodbyes properly while we were a bit further away waiting to close it up.

While watching Allie cry in front of the grave it struck me. Cassandra was in a way her alpha.She was a well known alpha, that’s why many of the alphas in this town and even beta girls hated her. They knew she was better than them in everything . But that was what was amazing about her. Yes she was smart, yes she could demand things with her status, but she didn’t. She never hurt anyone, she never degrade anyone.

“Someone must have done it because of her status” I whispered to the guys, not wanting Allie to hear me. “No one’s safe if their not an alpha anymore” I said and wiped my tears, not letting them fall. I know they heard me but no one said anything more. Clark was watching me , tried to nudged me but I just shook my head.

Allie got up and started walking with Will home, while Gordie walked up to us. “Hey guys,thanks for doing this.”

“How are you?” I asked him.

“I’ve been better.” He said while kicking a few rocks by his feet. “Anyway, I better go” He said quickly and walked away.  At that we got up and started covering up the grave.

  
  


  * Next day , Clarks pov -



  
  


It was a rough couple of days, no one doing shit , everyone feeling scared and miserable. I haven’t seen Grizz since yesterday afternoon. Gwen was on me about feeling scared and that she needed me so I went to her even though all I wanted was to be with Grizz.

Right now , I was on my way to Allie’s. Will said we need to meet up and decide what we were going to do from now on. As I went inside , I saw Grizz sitting at the kitchen island drinking tea so I went to the other side and nodded at him.

“How are you?” I asked him but then Will came downstairs and Luke walked in with Jason so he didn’t answered.  Jason opened some chips he was holding and put some in the ball and kept the package.

“We need to be careful right now.What we say ,what we do.Less than half the kitchen showed today. And nobody even bothered to call.” Will said , beginning right away, no need for formalities.

“It’s not just the kitchen staff.No one picked up the garbage all weekend.” Grizz pointed out.

“It fucking reeks” Jason added for emphasis.

“If we don’t follow the schedule , we’re screwed.”

“And if the kitchen collapses,people will go after the food.”

“They’re already raiding the cafeteria pantry.Broad daylight, no one gives a shit” Will stated while looking at Grizz.

“What do you want us to do about it ?” Luke asked him.

“We might have to enforce the work lists.”

“You mean, we would have to enforce the work lists.The Guard.” Luke corrected him.

“And how are we supposed to do that?There are four of us.” I turned to Will.

“Someone out there has a gun!” Jason said but stopped when Allie came downstairs. Everyone went quiet , looking at their hands. Allie pour out a glass of water but turned towards us. “What?” She asked.

“We were...We were talking about how nobody came to work today.” Will told her.

“It’s getting really bad out there” Grizz told her.

 

“Yeah.No shit.Something terrible might happen.” She snapped at him and I stood up a bit. He doesn’t deserve this.

 

“We were just saying just how the work lists are falling apart.” Jason added and then Luke pitched in.

 

“It’s bad enough without her.We can’t let the rules go,too.” 

 

“I just wanted some fucking tea.” She said and walked away . 

I could see that Grizz was a bit upset. He was thinking hard about something, and I watched him when he went to boil some water and made a cup of chamomile tea , possibly for Allie. But then he also found a note and wrote something on it before walking upstairs.

In moments like this, I could see clearly his secondary gender. I mean, it’s in his nature to please everybody who’s upset. Omega’s need to help everyone around them , to nurture them. And right now , it’s clearly Allie even if he is hurting as well.

How did we missed this? How no one , even us who were his best friends saw that? We just passed it like , oh here comes Grizz’s kindness again.

  
  


  * Next Day -



 

I woke up at Gwen’s again. I didn’t really sleep well ,thinking about Grizz , but I perked up knowing I will see him soon at the cafeteria for lunch. Luke said we had to get together to plan our next move so we decided on the cafeteria while eating. And that’s where we are now. 

Until , as we were eating a gun went off and everyone ducked down and got under their tables. Across from me was Grizz , and I went further back and took his hand to push him all the way under.

All my instincts right now, was telling me to protect Grizz.

“Drop it! Drop the gun.I’m serious” Someone shouted.

“Just put your gun down”

“Please, don’t shoot”  

Everyone was panicking , I could see Gwen under a table as well , but all it matter right now was Grizz. I was holding his hand, comforting him while trying to figure something out.

A girl with a bat threatened Eggles to drop his gun who said it was an accident and dropped it to the ground and away. Then Will stood up a bit and talk to the guy with the gun.

“Hey Russo.Hey , be cool,man!Calm down,okay? “

“Get the fuck away from me.”

“Jimmy please. Dude put it down”

They kept saying until the fire alarm started going off and everyone started running to the exit. I let Grizz’s hand to let him get out from under the table but then I pushed him upfront and shielding him ,while taking his hand again . When we were all outside and further away from everyone he shook of my hand and rubbed his eyes. Luke came with Helena and Gwen , and then Jason.

“This is insane” Luke said while hugging Helena, and Gwen hugged me. “We have to meet with the others.This can’t go on.”   

At that Grizz started walking towards Allie’s house not saying anything.  

“Clark, Jason . Why don’t you take the girls home? I will stay with Grizz at Allie’s to figure shit out.”Luke said and I wanted to protest, I wanted to go after Grizz but Gwen took my hand and started walking,dragging me with her.

  
  


  * Grizzs pov - 



 

We were all sitting downstairs around the table. Me,Becca,Will,Sam and Luke while Gordie went upstairs to talk to Allie. We decided that the best option for this town to survive and get in order , Allie had to take Cassandra’s place. That’s what Gordie was telling her now. But when he got back down , he wasn’t looking very optimistic but seconds later Allie walked down as well .

“So,you all had a fucking powwow,huh?” She asked… “You went through every other option and came up with me.” She said but Will interrupted.

“Allie.. “

“Shut the fuck up,Will. I’m talking… All of you think that this is the only way.And you’re sure?You’ve decided? “ She asked and Becca and Luke nodded. “If you’re gonna put this on my shoulders then you had better be there for me every minute, every second of everyday, by my side.” 

“We will”

“Of course”

“No,really think about it.Don’t nod your heads like idiots,don’t give me an easy yes.”

“Yeah, Allie, we will protect you” Luke assured her.

“And if I have to make a decision and I don’t know the answer,which, by the way I won’t…”

“We’ll all be with you,every decision,every second, like you said.” Will told her.

“Sure.Okay.But fuck all of you, and I mean that.” She said as she went upstairs again.

After that we arrange a meeting at the church in the afternoon and send out a text.We walked her there, guarding the door while she said to every one that she is taking Cassandra’s place, about the work lists and the decision we made that we should confiscating all the guns and she walked out .

 

  * Next Day  - 



 

The next day were we all on duty to collect the guns. We went from house to house, Luke with Jason and I with Clark and Gordie . The same night  it was the new movie night. Kelly with Elle organized it , to play Princess bride , so we put up a sheet and a projector and me and Luke were the guards outside. I was checking bags while Luke did the body scan. 

It did felt weird, going through people’s stuff , I really wouldn’t want someone going through mine. Clark was already inside. Gwen dragged him along to see the movie , which I tried to not let it bother me. I’m not succeeding but whatever. Clark hadn’t came over for a couple of nights , so tonight I was thinking about staying at Allie’s .I had to walk her home after all and I was in duty the next morning.

 

So as soon as the movie was over , Allie came out with Will and Jason and we started walking towards her house. She was talking with Will , a couple of steps ahead of me and Jason. But when we arrived home , she turned to us.

“Thank you for walking me home.”

“No problem.We got you.” I told her.

“I’ll be on duty tonight.” Jason informed her and she answered okay.

“I’ll be in, in a bit” I told her and they walked inside. I wanted to keep company to Jason for a while .

When I did walked in everyone was in the living room, talking about guns.Sam was signing and Becca was translating for everyone.

“There’s a reason why , we never had a dog growing up.We had a bird one time,when I was little. It was yellow and green.His name was Oliver.It vanished from it’s cage one day and I went to see if it got outside somehow..because the window was open.I saw Campbell playing with it . And he cut his wings off.Fully off.And was watching it try to walk away.Try to fly..with his bloody stumps.It kept losing its balance and falling over.My parents tried to hide the truth from people.Pretending that he was just a difficult kid.Like a normal version of a problem child.Antisocial and moody , but Campbell is not a normal version of anything.They had him tested. He’s a psychopath.”

“Fuck” I whispered .

“You have to understand, he doesn’t think like we do,feel like we do.He has no guilt, no empathy.He can mimic that stuff, but he can’t actually feel it.” Sam spoke up.

“You’re saying he killed Cassandra?” Will asked him.

“I don’t know.I just know he is a monster.And we’re locked up in a room with him.”  

After that everyone kind of went into their own rooms, to hide away and calm down. This was a long day. All I wanted right now was to sleep , but sleep with Clark.

Clark. I need to find Clark.

I stood up without thinking , walked outside and called Clark. Jason saw me tried to talk to me but I just kept fast walking , leaving the house behind me not really knowing where I’m headed.

“Grizz?” Clark asked. He was breathless. What if he is with Gwen? “Hey,Grizz? You okay?” He asked me again when I didn’t answered..

“Clark?” I whispered and I heard my voice quivering , not knowing that I was crying.

“Hey,hey, what’s wrong?” He sounded alarmed now . “Who is it?” Gwen said in the background. Hearing her voice made me sob louder and hang up .

 

  * Clarks pov - 



  
  


Grizz hang up on me, and I sprinted into action. I quickly got out of bed and put on my clothes.

“Hey, where are you going?” Gwen asked me but I ignored her , putting on my shoes and running downstairs and outside. I kept calling Grizz back but he wouldn’t answer.

I run towards Allie’s house, where I knew Grizz was but Jason stopped me right outside.

“Woah, man. Why are you running?” 

“Is Grizz inside?” I asked him catching up my breath.

“No, he just left, he didn’t even say bye.”

“Okay” I told him and started running again , maybe he went home. There aren’t many places left anyway. After 5 minutes of non stop running I was outside of his house and walked inside. As soon as I entered I could smell him .

He was hurting. 

“Grizz?” I shouted and run upstairs to his bedroom to find him in the corner , hiding away inside his blanket crying. I walked to him and sat down in front of him . 

“Hey , hey I’m here” I told him and tried to see his face. His eyes were bloodshot red, tears falling down .

“What happened?” I asked him but he just shook his head. I took him in my arms and shushed him . His nose was pressing on my neck , and I knew he was trying to smell me so I tried to calm down and sent out calming aroma , to make him feel safe and settle down.

“I got you, baby “ I whispered to his hair but he didn’t stop crying for some time while I was playing with his hair and stroking his back . When he did calmed down a bit he sat back and tried to stand up. He was going to ignore everything again but I’m not letting him.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” I asked him and he did looked a bit shocked.

“Tell you what?” He tried to play dumb.

“I know you’re an omega, Grizz. I might not be the brightest but my hormones and instincts are never wrong.”

“Oh,yeah? And what are they telling you?” He snapped back and laid in the bed.

“Do you really wanna know?” I asked him standing up.

“Yes.”

“To mate you” I told him , standing in front of the bed. At my answer his wide eyes teared up again . He shook his head, not really believing it. “Since the first night we slept together , you smelled amazing,you still do, and I can’t get you out of my head! “

“No , you’re lying.You’re with Gwen.”

“Gwen’s a beta. I don’t want to say it but , she has nothing on you , Grizz. “  I said and sat down next to him. Tears came down across his cheeks but I wiped them away gently with my thumb.

“I won’t push you or anything, but whenever you’re ready , I want you” At that Grizz smiled a bit and blushed and bit his lip. God , he was gorgeous.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked out of nowhere ,looking in his eyes. He slightly nodded and that’s all I needed. I went forwarded and my lips met his lips and it was heaven. I reached out to hold his head between my hands, stroking his cheek and neck while I slowly kissed him . His taste was even better than his aroma, and while kissing him I groaned and pulled back because I was already getting hard but it’s too soon for that.

When I opened my eyes , I saw him smiling and blushing and Jesus Christ.

“You’re beautiful” I whispered to him and pecked his lips one more time before pulling further away. He blushed more and tried to hide it with his hands.

“Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I promise, only to sleep” I said and laughed a bit.

“Sure” He said and laid down properly while watching me. He was waiting for me to make my move. So I did , I stood up, got out of my clothes , leaving only my underwear on and closed the lights . I went to the other side and hugged him like I did every other night we slept together.  I put my nose on his neck and smelled him and moaned at the beautiful , stronger smell now , and kissed him .

“Goodnight baby “ I whispered and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning , it was slightly pouring down , thunders in the distance but nothing too serious. I woke up early, having duty , to turn and find Clark still in my bed sleeping . I didn’t wake him up and wrote him a note and left quietly. Now I was sitting outside of Allie’s house, thinking about last night. That’s when Allie walked out holding two mugs of tea.

“Oh,thank you so much” I told her and reached to take the one. “You were up super early.”

“Yeah,I don’t know if I ever went to sleep.” She sat down now next to me.

“Yeah,right. I’m sorry.That’s rough times.”

“I think I’m afraid to fall asleep.There’s this moment when I first wake up where I forget.And then..”

“Maybe that gets better.Or not..better.But , you get used to it.Or something.” I was struggling to say the right thing.

“Like Aeschylus?”

“Yeah,like Aeschylus” I said back and smiled.

“Thank you for that.I don’t know if I ever said this,but thank you for,you know,taking care of me and everything.”

“That’s no problem.You’re the boss now,right?Gotta make sure you’re safe “

“I guess.I don’t really feel like the boss,so.. “ At that she went back inside leaving me once again at my thoughts.

After a while , sitting there doing nothing but thinking about Clark , Gordie came running in to the house saying that he has something important to tell us. That’s how me were all gathered around the kitchen island waiting for him to say something.

“Harry came by and told me that we have to search Dewey’s house”

“He said what?” Will asked him.

“He said we have to look for a gun at Dewey’s house.” He repeated.

“Dewey , like Greg? De- Hey, are you seriously making a protein shake right now?” I shouted at Luke .

“No” He said and let the spoon down and walked away from the blender.

“Why didn’t Harry just come and tell us himself?” Allie asked Gordie.

“Uh,Harry’s a fucking pussy” Will commented.

“Why Cassandra? Greg didn’t even know her.I mean, why would he care?” Allie asked serious .

“Maybe Harry put him up to it, maybe he made him confess so he could take the heat off of himself.” I told them.

“Like some deep mind control.” Luke added.

“Right,exactly.”

“Do you believe Harry?” Allie turned to Gordie.

“Look, it’s gonna sound weird,but I do.When he came up to me,he seemed,like,upset.”

“It doesn’t matter.We have to arrest Dewey.” Will said.

“Arrest him?What do you mean,arrest him?Like, go..just go nab him off the street?” Allie asked him .

“Yes, if he confessed..” Will started but Becca interrupted him

“What if Harry’s lying?”

“We can’t take any chances.Dewey could hurt somebody.We have to arrest him and search his house for the gun”

“You could handle something like that?” Allie turned to Luke.

“I mean,yeah..if we got up,like, ass-early in the morning “

“Pre-dawn raid” I pointed out.

“Yeah,like pre-dawn raid,you know like,take him by surprise.” Luke said .

“Yeah, I got handcuffs”

“You mean,like actual handcuffs?Or the ones you get with a Halloween costume from Walgreens? “ Luke asked me curious.

“Noppe. Actual handcuffs.” I responded while everyone was silent , Gordie and Will was smiling , Luke was awkward , Allie was clearing her throat…

“Look, just….say thank you.Okay? Yes” I told them and they just nodded while they started fussing around, the subject forgotten I hope so.I shouldn’t have said that.

The remaining of the day though I didn’t saw Clark. Or anyone in particular. Clark I think has duty at Allie’s so I will see him at the raid.That’s okay. I went home, found my hidden handcuffs, and then showered and laid in bed. 

It might have been the first night that I slept without feeling so scared. That’s why I slept in! They others will kill me. I quickly put on my clothes and took the car tool that I found in my dad’s garage , the handcuffs , my beanie and run towards the house Greg was staying. 5 minute running, I was exhausted but I could finally see the others.

“Jesus Christ,Grizz.Where the fuck have you been?” Luke asked me.

“I slept through my alarm , I know!” I said coming to a halt.

“Pre-dawn raid means pre-dawn!” Luke pointed out

“Yeah,man. It’s like post-dawn right now” Jason said and I wanted to roll my eyes.

“Can we just do this? “ Clark asked not giving me a hard time for coming late, thank God. But then he pulled a gun out . What the fuck?

“Whoa,what the fuck is that, Clark?” Luke voiced my thoughts.

“It’s a gun!”

“Yeah,no shit.We can see that” Luke snapped.

“Where’d you get it?” I asked him.

“Gordie gave it to me.This weirdo shot someone,okay?We can’t go in unarmed.”

“Have you had it here this whole time?” Jason asked.

“Yes,bro.Relax”

“Do you even know how to use it? “

“I mean,how hard can it be?” He pointed the gun at the sky.

“Oh my God “ I said not really believing this is happening right now.

“Alright, you know what? You’re going in first,all right Clark?” Luke told him and Jason added.

“Cool.Hey,I’ll read him his rights.Make sure everything’s legit-” 

“Dude, no one gives a shit about that” I snapped.

“Law and Order,man.If you don’t read the bad guy his rights,he gets away like everytime”

“There’s no more legal system,Jason!We’re leaving in some sort of fucking black hole anti-universe, I really don’t think the miranda warning it’s gonna come and bite us in the ass” I said feeling ridiculous. This is not happening .

“I’m just trying to make sure everything’s legit ,so we’re not stormtroopers - “

“Guys, Hey ! Hey . Let’s just fucking do this,all right?” Luke interrupted us so I just pointed for him to show us the way. “Come on , follow me.Fuck”  At that we all just run to the front door, Luke and Clark upfront.

“All right,aim up. A little higher. Up here” Luke told Clark.”Does this look alright, Grizz?” Is he seriously asking me?

“I don’t fucking know” I answered.

“All right, One, Two ,Three” Luke kicked the door but it didn’t budge.

“Jesus, fuck” Clark said.

“Hey,Jason, a little help,man.Come on. Clark, your spot’s in between us.All right,ready?” Luke said again and we were in formation , I was close to Clark and I put my hand on his shoulder for support.

“One,Two,Three” The second time around the door broke and we were inside.

“This is a fucking raid “ Luke shouted and everyone started running everywhere.

“Go,go,go” Clark said and run upfront. “You guys seen Greg Dewey? Short little redhead?” I heard him say but I run to the next room to stop immediately. It was all women.

“Is Dewey in here?” I asked.

“Are you insane?Get the fuck out of here” A girl said.

“Grizz? Is that..Is that you?” Another girl asked so I turned to her.

“Carla? What’s up? “ I told her and that’s when Luke called for me.

“This is a fucking raid” Luke came and told me.

“Yes right” I got out of the room but Jason came running towards Luke. “ Jesus Christ.”

“Greg Dewey’s not back there” Jason pointed out.

“Are you sure?” Luke asked him.

“Uh..No”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I said to him.

“You’re not sure?”

“Ah, what do you mean?There’s a lot of people back there!” Jason said and then we heard some thumps from upstairs.

“Where’s Clark?”

“Okay,let’s go,come on” I told them and started pushing them upstairs.At the top of the stairs in front of a room , was Clark pointed the gun inside.

“I got him,guys.Little lame was about to shit himself. Don’t fucking move” He said and walked inside , us behind him.

“Alright, Jesus.” Greg said sitting on his bed only in his underwear.

“Hey,Clark.Don’t shoot him” Luke said.”Grizz,tell him he is under arrest.”

“He is standing right there, you tell him” I said panicking. I don’t like this!

“Go through his shit” Luke told me and I started doing that with Jason.

“You guys got no right to be in here.”

“Shut the fuck up. We know what you did to Cassandra.You’re under arrest” Luke shouted at him , pointing to him with his bat.

“I didn’t do shit to her.” Greg shouted back.

“Shut up dildo” Clark shouted back to him.

“Yo.yo,yo.Check it” Jason said and came holding a shoe box.Inside was a gun with bullets.

“Oh fuck” I whispered.

“That’s not mine! I don’t know where that came from.No!” Greg started saying while Luke took him from his ankle and dragged him by the bed and down . “Please,please.Don’t shoot.Please”

“You’re so fucked right now,man.” I told him and then Clark threw him a couple of pants to get dressed.

“Grizz , the handcuffs” Luke said and I reached in my pocket . Clark opened his arm to take them and when I did gave them to him , I looked him in the eye and he was smirking at me.

“Didn’t know they were yours” He said and winked at me.Thankfully the others were too busy with Greg to notice , but I blushed. Clark put the handcuffs on Greg and he took his one side and I the other and walked him outside. Luke already went out to bring the car.

“You got him?” I asked Clark who said yeah, and I opened the door and pushed him inside.

“Okay,so uh,where to?” I asked Allie,Gordie and Will who came down here to see it themselves.

“Yeah,Allie ,where you want us to take him?”

“Can we keep him in a bathroom?”

“Wait,did you guys seriously not think about where we’re gonna keep him?” Luke asked them sounding pissed.

“No Luke.I’ve never held anyone  prisoner before.Have you?” She snapped back.

“We can’t lock him in a bathroom.They lock from the inside.So that’s, no bueno.” I told them.

“Maybe there’s a room at the school we could use” Will said

“Hey.What if we just leave him in the car?Roll down the windows a little?” Jason asked.

“Dude, he’s not your mom’s maltipoo” Clark said sounding exhausted.

“Give me my keys.” Luke said and nudged me. I reached around my pocket again and gave them to him.

“Where are you going?” Will asked him.

“Just meet me at my house,all right? I got an idea” Luke said and we all started heading to the car.

“Man, I really miss that dog” Jason said and I pushed him a bit. Luke was in the driver's seat and Jason behind him , Greg in the middle. I was about to get in on the other side of Greg but Clark stopped me.

“You upfront” He said , his voice a bit commanding ,like I couldn’t argue , I felt that in my bones, it was an alpha command. So I went upfront and Clark sat behind me next to Greg. Luke drove to his house in complete silence , and when we got there Luke said to follow him. Jason and Clark holding Greg while we went down the basement and Luke opened a glass door. It was a wine cellar. Clark removed his handcuffs and pushed Greg inside while Luke locked up. Then Allie and Will arrived while Jason went up to bring them down.

“Better not fuck with the Lafite while he is in there.My dad would lose his shit.” Luke said checking again the lock.

“Bro!Bro,how come you never told us you had all this wine down here?” Jason asked.

“This isn’t just wine,Jason.This is a collection.” Luke said and I turned to him. Is he serious?

“Someone has to make sure that he gets food and water.” Allie said.

“Luke,can you bring someone down here?Keep an eye on him?” Will turned to Luke.

“Yeah,we’ll do shifts.”

“How’s he going to go to the bathroom?” Allie asked us again

“We’ll get him a bucket or something.” I told her

“Look,it’s the only option.He could hurt someone else,and what he did to Cassandra..He’s not getting away with it.”

“Then why don’t I feel any better?”

After that Allie called up a meeting, to inform everyone that we arrested Greg so we all walked towards the church except Jason who stayed behind to watch him and waited for everyone to arrive.

“Hey everyone.Um..I just..I’ll keep it brief.I just wanna give you an update on everything.Um,everything that’s happened.There was an arrest this morning.Greg Dewey.We’re keeping him in an undisclosed location until we figure out what happened,you know,if there was anyone else involved.We’re taking care of him.Making sure he has everything he needs.Cassandra , I know she would have wanted that,so.. “

No one really said anything , to complain about it , not that they should so we left quickly , Allie with Clark to her house while me and Luke went back to his house to watch over Greg. We also took from the cafeteria some cheetos and a soft drink for him to eat.

Luke threw them at his feet. “Breakfast of champions.Eat up”

“I’m lactose intolerant” Greg said.

“Cry me a river” Luke snapped back.

“I can’t eat it ,shithead”

“That’s not a very nice way to talk to someone who brought you breakfast in bed.” I told him..

“Fuck you”

“Hey.It’s what you’re getting ,asshole,so eat it.” Luke told him .

“And what if I don’t?What if I starve myself? What are you d-bags going to do about it?”

“Shit, I don’t know.What are we gonna do?Probably not do anything,right?What do you think?” Luke turned and asked me.

“No,probably not.” I answered him.

“Yeah,so , just eat it”

“What part of lactose intolerant don’t you understand?”

“Jesus Christ.Is that a real fucking thing?” Luke asked him , getting frustrated.

“I think it is.”

“So what happens if he eats it?”

“I don’t know,maybe..he shits a lot? Or farts? I hear it can be very uncomfortable for certain people ,so..”

“So, what are we supposed to do?Get him some pretzels or something?”

“I don’t know.” I said and that’s when Gordie came from behind us demanding a minute alone with Greg.

Luke stayed downstairs with Gordie, to watch guard, while I went upstairs to make something to eat for me and Luke and later when Clark comes for his night shift. Later when dinner was done ,I took a plate for Luke and one for me and walked downstairs.Gordie already left . 

Around midnight ,Clark came and walked straight downstairs.Greg was sleeping.So I whispered.

“Are you hungry?” I asked him collecting mine and Luke’s plate off the shelf to walk upstairs.

“Yeah , I could eat” He said and followed me upstairs. In the kitchen , I put the plates on the sink and opened the oven to heat a bit the food for him and turned around to get him a plate and a glass of water.

“You know, not to be a dick or something..You look great in a kitchen” He said and winked at me.

“Very funny” I responded but did smiled back. I served him his plate and he dig right in.

“Did anything happen with him?” He asked me while he was eating and I was washing up the dishes.

“No, he was just a bit of an asshole for his lunch but whatever”

“Hmm, I see. You should get some rest.” He said while he put brought his plate in the sink for me to wash.

“I will soon” I said as I washed the last plate and put it on the counter.

“You will go home?” He asked and I nodded. “Can I kiss you?”

“Luke’s downstairs” I said but Clark just kissed me. It was a quick kiss, but still it made me want more. I had my eyes closed still, so Clark pecked my lips one more time and then my neck and pulled back. I opened my eyes and saw him walking away and down the stairs.

 

  * Clarks pov - 



  
  


Luke stayed and talked with me for a while, already told him Grizz went home, and he told me that he wasn’t going back to Helena’s house, he would stay here until Greg is out of his wine cellar and then he was gone. 

I was watching him sleep now , not really much to do. When I was home before , It striked me that I knew Dewey from before. He dated my sister for a while and he is the piece of shit who broke her heart. She was crying about him for weeks to my mum. I wasn’t really interested, I mean I do love my sister but I didn’t wanna sit there and listen to her cry over her fucking boyfriend for a month.

I went inside and just waited for him to wake up. I’ve had it with this shit. After a while he did turned around and woke up.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked me.

“How’d you sleep?”

“You’re not supposed to be in here.”

“I was waiting for you to wake up,because you know, seemed weird to beat on someone while they’re sleeping.” I told him and got up and walked up to him.

“Hey,hey! Get off me,man!What are you doing?” He asked while I grabbed him and made him stood up and slammed him on the wall.”The fuck,man? I’m gonna call for help.”

“Go for it.You do you!”

“Help!” At that I punched him.He stumbled and went to slide down but I straightened him.”There you go..” His nose was bleeding. “ Wanna give it another try?”

“Help!Help!” He shouted again , so I punched again but this time I let him fall down.

“Hey,Dewey.You’re gonna tell me what you did to Cassandra”

“I didn’t do anything!” He shouted but I punched him in the face again.

“No! Not what I asked.Fuckin’..Tell me what you did to Cassandra! Fucking say it to me!” I kicked him now cause my hand was hurting.

“I didn’t do shit! I didn’t touch that bitch!”

“That’s funny.I’d kinda forgotten about you.When we rolled up on your room today, I remembered. Yeah.You were like trying to grow facial hair or something back then,right?Is that it.. Yeah.Weird little patch of pubes all over your stupid fucking face.You thought you were hot shit” I told him and took his leg and pushed him back , cause he was trying to crawl away from me. “My sister thought you were hot shit.Real talk for a minute.I always thought you’re fucking garbage.” I kicked him in his stomach again. “You always treated her like shit!” And again. “ Acted like you were better than her!” And again.

“Stop! Please,stop!” He cried out.

“Tell me what you did to Cassandra, and I’ll fucking stop!” I told him and kicked him once more.

“I didn’t do anything.I didn’t do anything.I swear I didn’t do anything.” He cried out ,rolling on his back so I crouched down to talk to him.

“Dewey,easy.I’m in no rush.” I told him and smiled but then there was a knock on the glass and I looked up to see Luke standing there looking shocked and pissed. I stood up and walked out , locking the door behind me and walked upstairs to the kitchen to clean my hand while Luke was behind me , calling Allie .

I cleaned my cuts on my knuckles a bit and took some ice from the freezer and wrapped them in a towel and put them on my hand. Then Allie came barging in ,demanding to see Dewey . So I left the ice and we walked downstairs where Luke was , looking at Dewey who was still lying on his back in the corner where I left him.

“What the fuck,man?” Luke asked him.

“Oh,that?He did that to himself.Wanted him to say what he did.” I told them shrugging.

“Are you fucking insane?You can’t just beat someone to try and get them to confess.That’s why we’re having a trial,to be fair.” Allie shouted.

“Oh,right,the trial?” I said and crossed my arms.

“Yeah!”

“Yeah.We both know that shit’s just pretend for you.” I told her.

“Fuck you, Clark!”

“And when it comes down to it,you’re never gonna do what needs to be done.” Cause it’s true! She was just a Beta, she doesn’t have instincts about these kind of things , while mine are telling me to protect Grizz and everyone who this fucking sycho might harm. Cause I can smell it in him, he is the killer.

“You’re relieved of your duty,Clark.Right now” She said , while Luke said nothing.

“Great.Good luck with the whole justice thing.” I said and tossed the keys to Luke and left.

I wasn’t really thinking about where I was going, focused on being angry but I found myself at Grizz’s front porch and then inside. He was sleeping so I quietly stripped down and laid next to him , hugging him from behind while I kissed his naked back. I put my arm around him and he took my hand.

“What happened to your arm?” He whispered.

“I maybe beat up Dewey a little.”

“Why?”

“I wanted him to confess.”

“Did he?”

“No, I got interrupted.” At that he turned on his back to look at me.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Clark”

“I had to, Grizz. Allie doesn’t have what it takes to handle this shit,keep people in line.”

“Just because she is a beta? Come on, Clark! You’re better than this.” He said and frowned.

“He did it , Grizz. I can smell it on him, and I know he is a racist, misogyne guy! He was dating my sister for a while. She told me his opinions about omegas and betas and especially male omegas , Grizz! So I have to do anything in my power to take that son of a bitch down so he won’t hurt anyone else,okay? Allie doesn’t have the ability to sense the danger. “

I reached out and put my hand on his cheek and slowly leaned forward to kiss him. He closed his eyes and damn , he was beautiful. How on Earth did I get so lucky.

 

  * Grizz’s point of view - 



 

The next morning I had a text message from Luke that he needed me to fix up the church to set tables and chairs , cause there was going to be a trial for Greg Dewey in the afternoon.So I got up , showered and got dressed and walked to the church, while leaving Clark still sleeping on my bed. 

It wasn’t anything hard, just moving tables , so the time passed by , Luke telling me what happened last night.

“Okay,I get that it was wrong.But he is an alpha, I mean don’t you smell anything weird on him?” I asked him trying to give some reason to Luke.

“Yeah, alright but you do smell different as well. Does that mean anything? No! We can’t just judge anyone based on their smells.” Luke said while pointing at me.Oh shit. Do I smell different?

“I understand that,but..”

“Look, Allie isn’t going to do anything about it. He just won’t let him near Dewey.”

After that everyone kinda started arriving , and Luke left to go get Jason and Dewey as I was standing guard at the door.Soon the trial was starting.

After Allie’s speech , Gordie got up and started explaining how Greg is the murdered because of the bullets and the casings. Then Helena got up and started defending Dewey. She also asked about him being beat up but thankfully Allie said it was all just a mistake and didn’t dropped Clark’s name. 

Harry got up and took the stand as well. It did took time and after the trial , we all went back to Luke’s and put Greg in his cell while I was keeping watch.

At some point Allie came downstairs and demanded to talk to Dewey. They were talking and screaming for 10 minutes after Allie stormed out and I quickly walked to the glass to lock the door.

Clark was texting me all day, asking if I will go by the house , but I told him I couldn’t . He told me he wanted to come by , but I told him it would be best if he stayed away from Dewey for the time being and I told him I would see him tomorrow.

 

  * Next day at church - 



  
  


The jury found Dewey guilty. It wasn’t really shocking to be honest, everyone saw it coming but still, it felt weird , playing courthouse and judges . Then Dewey stood up , wanting to make a statement so everyone settled down and waited for him to speak.

“Cassandra,was a fucking bitch.So is her sister and her black boyfriend that makes all the rules.So are all the women in here.Fucking bitches who won’t give us the time of day, who think we owe them anything? I killed Cassandra for everyone because she had it coming.” He said and at that I teared up a bit. He really was a piece of shit, Clark was right last night!

After that he said somethings about Harry and Campbell and we had to arrest right then and there Campbell and took him to Allie’s house and locked him with the handcuffs at the heater while Jason took Dewey back to Lukes.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

It’s been a couple of days of constant work schedule , guarding and exhaustion. I had barely seen Clark for a whole week , when he is asleep I’m guard, when he is guard ,I’m sleeping. We only got one night together and we didn’t even do anything, we were both exhausted and as soon as we laid on the bed we were out. 

Not that I want something to happen with Clark.. I mean , I do wanna bond ,who wouldn’t but I’m scared at the same time. I am not ready yet for me to settle down , or for it to be so permanent . I want to enjoy this and when I feel like time is right then I want to bond , even though I’m sure that Clark is for me.

My mom and Alex used to tease me all the time growing up, especially after presenting omega. My mom used to tell me that I will marry him and that he already loves me , she could tell she said in the way he was always there for me , protecting me and everything but I always brushed it off , like it was just a joke but now .. They might have been right. Clark was always like an alpha to me , even though he thought all this time I was a beta.

Anyhow, right now I was at Allie’s house , in the kitchen with Will, Gordie and Becca.I just came in  , poured myself a cup of water.

“People are talking trash in public now,in the street.In the cafeteria?” I asked Will.

“Yeah, everyone” Will said.

“Well, we packed them into houses together,four in a room.It’s a perfect breeding ground for an epidemic of discontent.” Gordie added while on his computer.

“What are they saying exactly?” Becka asked.

“They just want her to decide.”

“Three days now.Her not deciding makes her seem weak.And her being weak ,that’s the scariest thing.People are gonna start turning against her.” I told them and then Jason burged inside looking for Allie. Will shouted for her to come downstairs while me and Jason fistpumped.

“So how’s it going?” He asked everyone.

“Pretty good” Gordie responded.

“Anything yet?” He asked but then Allie came downstairs.

“What’s up?”

“It’s Dewey.Third meal in a row.He won’t eat.”

“Like a hunger strike or something?”

“I guess, I can’t really force him to.”

“Oh,right.How long can a person last without eating? “ She asked looking around.

“Oh,a while? I can go to the library and check it out.” Gordie answered.

“Okay.Then he can lose some weight.I mean, I don’t want the word getting out about this.Like,I don’t want to turn into a, weird, protest thing , you know?” Allie said again to everyone while Becca whispered

“We shouldn’t be doing stuff in secret.”

“What?”

“Doing stuff in secret is a slippery slope.” Becca said again louder looking at Allie , but Allie got angry , said nothing and stormed out.

“Okay,either one of you says something to her, or I will” I told them.

  
  


  * Later that night - 



 

It’s been hours. Allie has been gone for hours on her own while we us idiots where sitting around waiting for her to come. Will said to let her be and she will come around. Luke also came by , pissed that no one is with her , saying that we had to search for her , but yet again Will and Gordie now said that she just needs some time .

It was almost 8 pm and then we heard the front door open and in walked Allie. She tried to go straight upstairs but Luke stopped her.

“You shouldn’t go out without one of us, Allie.It was dumb.” He told her but she didn’t responded and started going upstairs again but I’ve had it.

“Hey, nothing’s gonna be different tomorrow, or the day after.”

‘I know that” She said but didn’t look at me.

“We can’t guard him forever.We don’t have the resources.We’re not starting a prison.”

“We can if we have no other choice.What else are we gonna do?We’re gonna ground them?Take away their video game privileges for killing my sister?” She started asking, getting more angry . At least now she was facing us , not trying to avoid the conversation.

“Obviously not.” Will said.

“We could drop them into the forest or something.” She suggested.

“We have no way of guarding our borders.If they live,they’ll just be back.” I told her.

“I know that.”

“We have to consider all of our options,Allie.” Will told her .

“No.No way.I know it’s okay to threaten that.I’ve threatened it.But we can’t actually...We know them.We went to school with them a month ago.You can’t actually kill them.We don’t even know if Campbell is guilty.You want to talk about executing him,too?”

“Allie, even if Campbell didn’t kill Cassandra,the kid’s a fucking psycho.All right? It’s only a matter of time before he does something.” Luke said.

“You can’t punish people for who they are,for what they might do.Do you hear what you’re saying? You’re talking about executing someone because you’re afraid .. of them! This conversation is fucking insane.This is what happens to you when you get a little power.God.”

“Allie” Gordie tried to reason with her but she already went upstairs.

Later that night, Allie told me to let Campbell go, I wanted to argue with her but she wasn’t having it so I did what she asked. She also told me that tomorrow there’s going to be a town meeting , and she would tell everyone what she decided about Dewey. After that I went to bed, here at Allie’s house , because I had to be up early to go get Dewey and bring him to the meeting.

 

  * Next day at church - 



  
  


I was sitting behind Helena and Dewey with Jason while Luke was behind Gordie and Clark was also here as well , saying a quick hello but that’s about it. 

Everyone was there , it was packed and now Allie walked inside and upfront.

“I had two decisions to make.Two rulings.First,Campbell.This court is not about vengeance.It’s about fairness and justice.The only evidence we have against Campbell, which is from Dewey himself, is unreliable.Without evidence,there can be no trial.So last night,I ordered that Campbell be released from custody. It was the right thing to do.As for Dewey..he’s been found guilty of murder, and the punishment for murder is death.” She said and at that everyone started shouting and talking.

“Are you kidding me? What? Are you gonna kill me?” Dewey shouted and stood up, me and Jason quickly took his arm and sat him down.

“Let this be a warning to anyone who even thinks about using violence on anyone in this town.We will respond.Eye for an eye.” Allie said .

“This is not a court.You are fucking crazy.You hear me?You got no right! I’m gonna fucking kill you bitch.I’m gonna kill you.Then you’ll be dead just like your sister.Fucking crazy bitch.What are you looking at?Fuck you!” Dewey kept shouting when Luke and Jason dragged him away from the church and outside.

After that , the court was dismissed and everyone started going outside. Luke and Jason already in Luke’s house with Dewey so me and Clark were guarding Allie and Will. As we walked outside of the church , Campbell was walking towards us.

“Don’t make a scene” Allie said.

“Thought it’d be better if I gave you some space this morning.What’d you decide?” He asked Allie.

“We’re executing him tomorrow.”

“Solomon.You split the baby “ He said smiled and then walked away. He is such an asshole.

After that Clark was guard in the cafeteria and Allie said she wanted me with her that night as well , as in the morning , Luke and Jason with Helena will meet us at a forest clearing. So not really having any privacy and time to say properly goodbye to Clark, he preferred to just quickly and behind everyone’s back to slap a bit my butt and wink at me . I laughed and shook my head and he left.  
  


 

  * The next morning - 



  
  


We were already in the forest clearing, Dewey strapped to a chair, eyes closed while Gordie put a box in the ground in front of us. I opened it and inside there were 3 guns. 

“Two of them are loaded with blanks.One of them is loaded with the real thing.” He said while Dewey behind him was asking what we were doing.”That way,none of us know who actually killed him.”

“Hey come on,you can’t actually kill me.Fuck.”

“Make sure the safety’s off” Gordie said .

“Where’s the...Where’s the safety?” I asked . I am panicking , I can’t do this. I thought someone else was gonna do it. I’ve never shot a gun before, let alone someone, even though it might be blank.

“No,no” Helena tried to help me and point to it.

“I got , i got it” I said and did it. There were tears in my eyes just from holding the gun.

“Hello? What are you doing? Hey,Hey!What are you guys doing back there?Please! Please, please don’t kill me.” Dewey kept saying while Helena went behind him, put a hand on his shoulder and said a quick prayer.

“It’s okay,it’s okay. I’m just gonna pray with you.Our Heavenly Father, we have sinned against you.. in thought, in word and deed and in what we have left undone” Helena kept saying..

“Please don’t do this” Dewey was sobbing now, pleading.”I’m sorry”

“We repent all of our sins.Amen” Helena finished and stood back .

“I’m sorry, no please don’t do this.I’m sorry,I’m sorry “

“You can still change your mind ,you know” Helena said to Allie but she ignored her.

“Grizz ,buddy , please” Dewey cried out . Hearing him say my name , pleading for me to not kill him , I felt sick. I stepped back and vomited , unable to control it. “Please don’t let them do it” He kept asking me.. I can’t , I can’t…

“Come on.” Luke said.

“Are we seriously doing this,man?” I asked him.

“Please don’t do it! Please untie me!” Dewey shouted. “ I won’t do it again,please!”

“Let’s just do it,all right?Allie!” Luke said .

“On the count of three” Allie said and we took positions.

“Please ,no.no.no.Wait.Wait.Wait.Wait.no.no.no.Please just think about it.Think about what you’re about to do!”

“One...Two..” At that I closed my eyes , not being capable to watch this happening. “Three” At that I did it. I shot a gun. When I opened my eyes though , Dewey was still alive.

“What? What the fuck?Fuck!” Dewey kept screaming.

“I think we missed.” Jason said.

“Oh shit,we missed.” Luke said. I couldn’t really process what was happening right now.

“We have to do it again.Can we do it again?” Allie asked .\

“The chambers are full” Gordie answered and looked at us.

“Fuck, let’s go!Let’s go.Come on!” Luke kept saying standing in position.

“Are you fucking serious?” I asked them..

“Yes,man.Come on.Let’s get it over with.” Jason responded.

“On my count” Allie said.

“Come on!” Luke told me to lift my gun while Dewey was still sobbing and begging for us to stop. My arms are shaking as I lifted the gun again.

“One..” Allie started counting , Dewey shouting..

“I can’t fucking do this,man.” I said

“You can,Grizz.Come on” Luke said

“I’m sorry,guys. I’m really sorry,guys” I said and put the gun on the ground.” I can’t do this.I’m sorry.I’m sorry” I said and walked as far away as I could from the gun and them.

I had my back to them , not really wanting to see it, and to cry without them seeing how much of a mess I was and soon I heard the counting and the shots fired. Dewey got silent.Helena was crying as much as I was. Everyone was silent , I turned around and saw Dewey slumped upfront ,blood falling on his legs and running to his back. I turned and vomited again. Then Helena came by my side and I stood straight up and she hugged me. I hugged her back as Gordie took the guns back , Will covering Dewey.

Jason with Luke then untied Dewey and they laid him on a sheet ,and wrapped him up, just like we did with Cassandra and at that I went to help. Carrying bodies apparently I can do. I let go of Helena and walked to them and took one side of the sheet, on the other side Luke and behind us Jason and Will.

“Helena, text Clark to meet us at the church , we need to bury him.” Luke said and Helena did. It was a 15 minute walk ,in silent not anyone in the mood to chat. As we arrived at the church, Helena, Will, Allie and Gordie walked home, leaving me , Luke and Jason waiting for Clark to show up . Luke and Jason went into the church to take the shovels we hid in there , from last time . We are digging a grave again. Again.

Then I heard Clark and turned around. He walked up to me and hugged me and I went willingly into his arms. I smelled him and he was sending out calming pheromones and my eyes teared up because that’s just what I need. He pushed my hair away a bit, trying to look me in the eye .

“Are you okay?” He asked me but I couldn’t really talk yet so I just shook my head. Then we heard the door opened and I pulled back before the guys could see us. They came bringing with them 4 shovels and we started marking the ground .

“I should have been there” Clark said firmly , looking angrily at Luke.

“Maybe you should have.” Luke said back not really into fighting. “Let’s just do this.”

We quickly dig it up , and as soon as it was good enough we put Dewey on the ground and closed it up. After that we all agreed to shower and meet up at Allie’s .

Me and Clark walked home, and straight to the bathroom. I started getting undressed while Clark just stood there.

“You joining?” I turned and asked him , looking him in the eye. Understanding that I needed this he quickly threw his shirt off of him and his pants and then we both removed our underwear and socks . I was the first one inside and turned the water to hot. I loved a hot shower. I closed my eyes and got under the water, letting run around me , feeling Clark now moving behind me, his hands on my back, his lips on my shoulder , my neck. I moaned.

  
  


  * Later that night - 



  
  


We were just in Allie’s frontyard when Harry came out of her house. He looked at us but didn’t said anything and he just walked away. Will , Luke and Jason were in the living room, Gordie was in the kitchen ,he just made some pizza bagels and Allie up in her room. I let Clark downstairs while I went to see Allie. She was in her bed so I went and sat on the edge of it, and she moved and sat next to me. She had tears in her eyes and thinking about it I couldn’t really stop mine from falling down my face.

“You don’t really know what you’re capable of until you..”

“What does that say about me? You couldn’t do it.I could.” She told me.

“You had to..And I didn’t ..I didn’t mean it that way” I shook my head , why ? why can’t she understand what I’m saying..

“You didn’t have to mean it like that.It’s true. He did two things you know?” 

“Who?”

“Dewey.He did two things. He killed my sister and then he made me kill him. I don’t know which is worse. “ She confessed , as we were both crying so I took her hand in mine and scooted closer to her ,putting my head on her shoulder.  

We stayed liked that for quite some time when Will knocked on the door . We pulled apart and he walked in.

“Everyone’s thinking of heading out. Clark’s waiting for you” He told me and I nodded and stood up.

“See you tomorrow” I said to Allie and tried to smile to her and walked out of her room and down the stairs to see Clark waiting by the front door.

“Everyone left “ He said and opened the door for us and we walked outside.

As we were walking towards our houses, it was quiet, we didn’t see that many people out walking ,everyone must be home, hiding away. At one point Clark took my hand and I looked at our hands being intertwined thinking.. is this something that I can have?

“Hey, I gotta..” Clark said and stopped walking .I turned to him and he left my hand and run them through his hair. “I just .. Look,I know you’ve been hiding your status for a reason you know, but I want you to know that I won’t push you into anything. You make the calls, alright?”

I didn’t really know what to answer him , it really showed how mature after all Clark is and how much he really cares about me. I walked to him and hugged him and he kissed the top of my hair, holding me..

“Thank you” I whispered and kissed him.

  
  



End file.
